


an act of selfishness

by Alkie



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Gen, Help, M/M, a what if lmao, don't me, he loves rain, lasswell suffers a lot jesus, spoilers on the current chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: Oh no...not this again!





	an act of selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> A what if tbh.

_Oh no... Not this again---!_

_No...no---No!_

 

Lasswell was about to lift his foot up on the airship's rail jump off to where Rain is even if the other blond threatened to attack the Yuraisha---when his adoptive father, Raegen stop him from doing the reckless action. The young Hess royalty hesitated for a moment of consideration, his eyes glued to Rain---he's serious that's for sure but---

_But..._

Just when he thought he and Rain with Fina could be together again. 

Together with Rain---as an equal---fighting side by side. And, this happened? it wasn't even a day ever since Aksta---no, Zeno's reveal. Lasswell is already struggling on keeping himself together for the last fucking hours ever since the war between Hess and Aldore. He had to stretch himself thin because of the blood that course through his veins---who else would?

No one would lead Hess but himself as the last heir of the bloodline.

Rain spoke but it sounded so far from him. Lasswell was trapped in his own mind. 

This is one of the harsh reality he spoke of earlier---the reality he has to swallow and accept just as he said. 

("... I'm such a hypocrite...") he whispered before resuming his action of stepping on the rails. 

"Lasswell!" Raegen called out with such urgency and was about to manhandle him off but the young Hess's heir quickly pulled out the Purple Lightning out of its sheath---yet, instead of pointing it out to his adoptive father. He rests the blade againsts the side of his own neck---shuddering slightly when the cold blade touched his rather warm skin. Everyone seemed to back off and were speechless.  

It's irrational of him to do this but---

"Don't come closer, please..." Lasswell weakly said, he couldn't think straight. He couldn't put up a more rational thought. 

It's way too much. 

"Move away once my feet are off of the airship!" he ordered towards Milo. 

 

He then jump off. 

He also ignored the calls for him. It's really a selfish action for someone who isn't selfish. 

He didn't care.

 

"Don't step closer, Lasswell----! Shit---he jumped!" Rain's reaction was late due to the fact that the swordsman had already jump off the airship and was already sprinting to him, throwing the beloved katana aside like it meant nothing---which is hardly ever the case to Lasswell. 

And before the blond could react again--- Lasswell throw a punch at his face, they both stagger off of their feet and fall on their asses---Rain recovered quickly from the punch and he then grabbed the other by his coat and shook him hard.

"What the hell Lasswell?! This is the harsh reality you spoke of!" he exclaimed frustratingly. "We can't deny it, this is our path!"

Lasswell remained quiet and look at him. 

Rain was reminded of a lost puppy by the look that Lasswell had on now. The other man looked like he's about to cry at the slightest push. 

 

"...You're stronger than this..." Rain muttered. 

"I'm only strong when I'm beside you..." Lasswell replied weakly. "So... Don't left me behind, I beg of you... Rain... Please..."

 

At this point, Rain didn't know what else he could do.

 


End file.
